1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer stands and the like and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a stand for a notebook computer.
2. Discussion
It is known in the art relating to computers to provide a notebook computer. A notebook computer is a relatively smaller computer which includes an integral CPU, keyboard, mouse, hard drive, floppy drive, CD-ROM or DVD drive, rechargeable battery, and video output device (also referred to as a display)xe2x80x94all powered by either an internal battery or a single AC power connection. Notebook computers differ from personal computers (commonly referred to as PCs), consisting of individual components which are connected to provide a computer system. A PC monitor may weigh 20-40 pounds, while the unit containing the CPU, hard drive(s), CD-ROM, battery, and floppy drive may weigh 20-30 pounds. The PC keyboard and PC mouse are separate units. Over the last 10-15 years, such relatively smaller computers have been called laptop computers (sometimes shortened to xe2x80x9claptopsxe2x80x9d) and, more recently, notebook computers (sometimes shortened to xe2x80x9cnotebooksxe2x80x9d). Notebook computers currently range in weight from about five to seven pounds. The general field in which notebook computers and laptop computers are used is referred to in the industry as mobile computing or portable computing.
Notebook computers are commonly used by professionals in a variety of fields, but they are especially useful to individuals who work both in a business office and also at home. College professors, attorneys, accountants, corporate managers at all levels, marketing personnel, and medical personnel, among others, have found notebook computers to be especially useful because notebook computers can be easily transported with them to any work location. Similarly, software development professionals routinely carry notebook computers with them so they are available at any time and at any location.
Notebook computers offer many advantages, and they also have limitations. The integration of keyboard and mouse into a single package, for example, limits the size of the keyboard and the type of mouse. Many notebooks incorporate an eraser-type mouse amid the keys in the keyboard with left and right mouse buttons below the space bar of the keyboard. Other notebooks incorporate an input device which is actuated by the user""s hand on a pad located on the integrated unit. Most professionals-and software developers, in particular-prefer a conventional mouse of the type used with PCs. Likewise, most notebook users prefer a conventional PC keyboard. As a result of these preferences, many notebook users carry with them a conventional keyboard and a conventional mouse, both of which can be connected to the notebook and utilized in lieu of the integrated keyboard and mouse. Many notebook users keep a conventional keyboard and a conventional mouse at home while keeping another conventional keyboard and another conventional mouse at the office, thereby permitting them to transport a relatively compact notebook computer while retaining the ease of use of a conventional keyboard and mouse.
When a conventional PC keyboard and a conventional PC mouse are connected to a notebook computer, the notebook computer""s integrated mouse and keyboard are disabled. The notebooks"" keyboard and mouse may actually be in the way, yet the notebook""s screen is still required for use of the notebook. Many users experience difficulty in finding a comfortable arrangement of the conventional PC keyboard and the conventional PC mouse together with the notebook computer and its display. The problems and limitations associated with use of a conventional PC keyboard and a conventional PC mouse are overcome by applicant""s notebook computer stand.
The present invention provides a computer stand for a notebook computer. A U-shaped pocket receives the relatively thicker frame portion of the notebook computer housing the keyboard, the CPU, the mouse, and related hardware. The notebook computer""s hinged display is deployed above the pocket for ease of viewing. In one embodiment, the notebook computer stand includes a storage compartment, cable slots for routing cables connected to the notebook computer, and height adjusters for varying the height of the computer stand and, indirectly, the viewing angle of the display.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer stand which facilitates use of a state-of-the-art notebook computer in conjunction with a conventional PC keyboard and a conventional PC mouse.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a notebook computer stand which organizes cables attached to the notebook computer so the cable remain in an organized arrangement when the notebook computer is disconnected and transported to a remote location.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a notebook computer stand which includes a storage compartment for storing connecting cables.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a notebook computer stand which permits adjustment of the height and viewing angle of the notebook computer""s display.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.